


【鱼进锅】礼物

by lizixiansheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizixiansheng/pseuds/lizixiansheng





	【鱼进锅】礼物

郭德纲是个有原则的人，可惜原则到了于谦面前都变成一张废纸。破了规矩的人和被破了规矩的人都心安理得开心至极。郭德纲做过捧哏，更能体会捧哏的作用，得到一个称心的搭档有多不容易，俩人都感叹，那比找媳妇要难多了。

知道事实如此，他就更愿意宠着，还告诉自己徒弟，对自己捧哏好点。

徒弟们仔细往心里去，只是不知道有没有他们的师父做的到位。

生日的前一天，于谦就赶回北京了。今年不同往年，郭德纲非常有心的把年会定到他生日这天，知道他喜欢热闹，那就热闹些。

说不开心那是假话，更多的是感动，朋友有很多，能为自己这么上心，又做出来的，又能有几个？更何况在他心里，郭德纲又不只是朋友。

到了北京第一时间自然是去找角儿，可听着角儿竟然去了马场。

他太明白自己家这人心思有多绕，自己悄么声的去了马场，说不定又作什么。

怀着说不出什么心情，开去了马场。

结果离老远，他就看见了被围的水泄不通的宝马良驹，心已经开了花。

站在人群外的那个人，和自己朋友聊的很开心的样子。

这是他绝对不敢想的情景。

他对自己的朋友，甚至是师兄弟，都有一种莫名的排斥。

于谦刚开始不明白这是为什么，只是他不喜欢，就不让他看见。喝酒吃饭也不再叫他，免得他别扭。后来知道他对自己的心思，自然也能懂，这是爱他，所以想占有他，俗称，吃醋。

可如今郭德纲竟然也能为了自己，放下傲娇去跟自己的朋友谈笑风生，那该是多爱自己。

于谦咧开嘴，走上前去，跟着他们掺和起来。

朋友见此就托事离开了。

郭德纲更加开心，只是看着他眯着眼睛，露出酒窝，“师哥，这礼物怎么样？”

于谦哈哈笑，“都送到我心缝儿里去了！”说着就把他他往内室拉。

进了屋郭德纲就变了样，把于谦推在沙发上，自己骑坐上去，笑着问：“那这礼物呢？”

于谦咬上他的嘴角：“这颗心里可全是你。”

红烛轻摇银光洒，伊人笑靥在这方。

END


End file.
